Sang-mêlée
by Miss Darkqueen
Summary: Elle était mi-fée, mi-vampire, mais dans un monde de sorciers, comment trouver sa place ?
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur : les personnages utilisés appartiennent à JK Rolling, à part l'héroïne bien sûr. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Une dernière chose ! C'est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! Allez, Ciao !

 **Prologue**

Je me trouvais dans mon lit, recroquevillée sur moi-même, tremblante et couverte de bleus. " Je me suis encore fait battre, pensais-je, pourquoi ça m'arrive encore ? ". J'entendis un bruit de verre brisé provenant du salon, puis des pas dans les escaliers. " Pas encore ! ". En effet, c'était mon père adoptif, encore soul, qui se dirigeait vers ma chambre, en pleine nuit. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, je me cachait sous mon lit.

« -Avriiiil ! Où es-tu ? dit-il en entrant dans ma chambre. Je dû me faire violence pour ne pas sangloter, tandis qu'il fouillait ma chambre à ma recherche. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant mon lit, je me mis la main sur la bouche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se baisser pour regarder sous le lit, on toqua à la porte.

« -Merde ! C'est qui ?! S'exclama-t-il avant de s'éloigner. " Sauvée ! J'aurais encore subis... ses envies, dirons-nous ". En effet, depuis que ma mère adoptive était partie, ne supportant plus les sautes d'humeurs de sont mari, il subvenait à ses besoins en violant sa fille adoptive ( c'est-à-dire moi ). " Tu as 13 ans, disait-il, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais rien là-dessus ! ". Souvent, je me demandait " Combien de temps vais-je devoir supporter cela ? ". Parfois, il m'arrivait de prier pour ma vie et d'espérer un miracle.

«- Qui êtes-vous ?! entendit-je crier  
\- Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, je viens parler à votre fille.  
\- De quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!  
\- Je crains fort que cela ne vous regarde en rien.  
\- Dégagez de chez moi, vieux timbré !  
\- Si vous refusez de me laisser entrer, je me verrais contraint d'employer la force.  
\- Ah ouais ? J'attends de voir ça !  
\- Quel dommage d'en arriver là... Stupéfix ! » Soudain, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit, en dehors des pas du dénommé Dumbledore qui approchait.  
«- Miss Lavigne ? Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je souhaite juste parler.  
\- Vous me le promettez ?  
\- Oui, je vous le promets. » Je sortis alors d'en-dessous du lit et regardais Dumbledore. Au début, je me suis dis qu'il était la parfaite description du père noël, en dehors des vêtements. " Quel étrange personnage... "  
«- Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Lavigne ?  
\- Bien, pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais ce que vous faisait subir votre père adoptif. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous aider.  
\- M'aider ? Comment le pourriez-vous ? Je suis destinée à subir ça a jamais.  
\- Oh non, Mademoiselle Lavigne, oh non. Je vais vous proposer quelque chose, libre à vous d'accepter. Je suis directeur d'une école de magie du nom de Poudlard. Voudriez-vous venir étudier là-bas, sachant que vous pourriez vous faire des amis, et que vous n'aurez pas a revenir ici ?  
\- U-une école de m-m-magie ? Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoir quelconque !  
\- Oh, détrompez-vous Mademoiselle Lavigne ! J'ai connu vos véritables parents et il est impossible que vous n'ayez aucun pouvoir ! Alors ? Acceptez-vous ?  
\- Si je possède bien des pouvoirs, comme vous dites, alors c'est oui, sans hésiter !  
\- Bien ! Alors préparez votre valise, car nous partons !  
\- D'accord ! » dis-je en allant chercher mes valises.

Et voilà pour le prologue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ciao !


	2. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : les personnages en dehors de l'héroïne ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Chapitre 1**

 _1 ans plus tard..._

« - Maintenant que tu as appris tout ce que tu dois savoir en 4ème année, nous allons pouvoir te répartir dans une des maisons, dis Dumbledore.

\- Professeur, j'ai une requête.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Je me demandais si il était possible de me répartir avant les premières années. C'est-à-dire avant le début de l'année.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est inhabituel...

\- S'il vous plaît !

\- Hum... Eh bien, je suppose que je peux faire une exception...

\- Oh, merci professeur !

\- Je t'en prie,» dit-il en allant chercher le choixpeau. Il revint et posa le choixpeau sur ma tête. Celui-ci s'anima d'un coup, comme réveillé d'une longue sieste.

« - Hum... Oui, je vois... Professeur ?

\- Oui choixpeau ?

\- Psst, psst, psst...

\- Oh ! Et bien, c'est inhabituel, mais c'est vous qui commendez, choixpeau.

\- Ha ! Alors c'est décidé ! s'exclama le choixpeau.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur. Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

\- Vous êtes un cas vraiment exceptionnel, Mademoiselle Lavigne ! Vous êtes la première élève dans l'histoire de Poudlard à être placée dans deux maisons !

\- Deux maisons dites-vous ?! Mais lesquelles ?

\- Griffondor et Serpentard ! Deux maisons complètement opposées l'une à l'autre !

\- Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

\- Il est vrai. Vous devriez aller vous reposer pour digérer la nouvelle.

\- Oui, je vais faire ça», dis-je en me levant.

Le professeur Dumbledore repris le choixpeau et je quittais le bureau. Cela me faisais bizarre de marcher dans les couloirs vides du château. Je me dirigeait vers ma pseudo chambre quand je me pris les pieds dans ma robe et me ramassais par terre, m'étalant de tout mon long. Un rire retentit, on aurait dit que quelqu'un riait à côté de moi, alors que le seul être vivant qui était présent à ce moment-là était un magnifique husky blanc aux yeux bleus glaciers. Étant sans aucun doute la fille aimant le plus les animaux de compagnie sur cette planète, je sautais au cou du chien en lui faisant des papouilles à foison. J'entendis alors un " oh oui, gratte moi derrière les oreilles ! ", et me dis que je devenais folle. Puis réfléchissant, j'essayais de gratter derrière les oreilles du husky et entendis " hou, oui, continue ! ".

« - C'est toi qui parle depuis tout à l'heure, le chien ?

- _Tu m'entends ? Tu me comprends ?_

\- Oui...

\- _Youpiiiiiii ! C'est trop cool ça ! On va être les meilleurs amis du monde !_

\- Ok ! Ça me dérange pas, j'adore les chiens !

\- _Par contre, je t'arrête de suite. Tu m'appelle pas " le chien ", ok ? Je m'appelle Luke !_

\- Ok, Luke ! Moi c'est Avril !

\- _À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais te suivre absolument partout et je mordrai quiconque te fera du mal !_

\- Dis-donc ! Tu t'attaches vite !

- _Ouaip !_

\- Oh, mais attends ! Si j'arrive à parler avec toi, je peux sûrement parler avec les autres animaux aussi !

\- _C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? T'es longue à la détente ma vieille !_

\- Oui, bon, ça va hein ! Je pense pas que tu sois plus intelligent que moi, alors calmos Carlos !»

Je repris la route vers ma chambre, suivie de Luke, et allais me coucher. Le lendemain fût le jour de la rentrée et j'étais stressée comme pas possible.

« - Ils arrivent ce soir ! Tu crois qu'il vont m'accepter ? Comment ils vont réagir ? Je dois dire quoi ?

- _Calme-toi ! Ils vont pas te manger !_

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Peut-être qu'il sont cannibales !

- _Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Je suis sûr qu'il sont adorables et que tu vas parfaitement t'intégrée !_

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, Luke ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir t' intégré au milieu des quatrième années ! C'est pas toi non plus le rat de bibliothèques, le premier de la classe qui passe pour un intello ! Ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs ! Malgré le fait que je sois aussi très farceuse, je suis la description même d'une intello !

- _Eh bien moi, je suis sûr que des gens comme toi, il y en a plein ! En plus, tu es vraiment une fille adorable, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intégrerai mal._

\- Si on t'écoute, tout est adorable. On ne vit pas dans le monde des bisounours, tu sais. Je ne stresserai pas autant si c'était le cas.

\- _C'est quoi les bisounours ?_

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu es un chien. Ben, les bisounours, c'est des nounours de toutes les couleurs qui sont toujours gentils et qui font pleins de câlins et de bisous... Bref, un monde parfait, quoi. Si seulement on vivait dans un monde comme ça... En plus, dois-je te rappeller que je ne suis pas vraiment une sorcière ? Ça peut jouer aussi.

- _En fait, les bisounours ils sont comme moi. Ok, t'as gagné. Peu importe ce que je dirai, de toute façon tu refuse de positiver ! »_

Nous avons continuer de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au soir, où je me remis à stressé. Dumbledore vint me trouver pour me dire de me préparer à l'arrivée des élèves et me dit au passage que ça allait bien se passer. J'enfilais ma robe de sorcière et me dirigeait vers la grande salle, Luke sur les talons.

Et voilà ! C'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous penser ? Ciao !


	3. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages en-dehors de l'héroïne ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Chapitre 2**

Sur le chemin menant à la grande salle, je m'arrêtais, angoissée.

« - Étant donné que je suis dans deux maisons, je m'assois chez les Griffondors ou chez les Serpentards ?

- _Fait comme tu le sens._

\- Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup, Luke.

\- _Bah quoi ? C'est quand même pas à moi de te dire quoi faire !_

\- C'est beau l'amitié...» soupirais-je

Je repris ma route vers la grande salle et en arrivant, beaucoup d'élèves tournèrent la tête vers moi et Luke. J'entendis des élèves parler de mes yeux. Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

« - _Avril ! Tes yeux ! Ils ont changé de couleur ! Ils sont bleus glaciers, même plus clairs, et ils luminent ! »_

Mince ! Dumbledore m'avait dit que mes yeux se mettraient à changer de couleur selon mes émotions, mais je ne pensais pas que ça commencerait maintenant ! Stupide adolescence ! En parlant de Dumbledore, il arriva derrière moi et me prit par les épaules.

« - Avril, n'ai pas peur, ils ne te feront pas de mal.

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Tu ne peut plus me mentir, Avril, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Bon ok, j'ai peur...

\- Viens, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.»

Je le suivi avec difficulté à cause de mes jambes flageolantes.

« - Harry, Ron, Hermione ?

\- Oui ? répondirent trois ados de mon âge

\- Je voulais vous demandé un petit service. Je vous présente Avril, c'est une nouvelle élève dans votre classe et elle est un peu timide. À vrai dire, elle est un peu différente, et rencontrer des élèves la terrorise.

\- Et vous voulez qu'on reste avec elle, dit la fille

\- Exactement, Miss Granger.

\- Personnellement, ça ne me pose aucun problème dit-elle, et vous les gars ?

\- Aucun problème dirent-ils

\- Dans ce cas, je vous confie Avril. À bientôt, Mademoiselle Lavigne ! »

Et il parti, me laissant avec les trois élèves. Je m'assis à côté de la dénommée Granger.

« - Salut Avril ! Moi c'est Hermione Granger, et eux c'est Ron Weasley et Harry Potter

-Salut ! dirent-ils

\- Salut, moi c'est Avril Lavigne, enchantée.

\- Ils est mignon ton chien dit Hermione

\- Wouaf !

\- C'est pas vraiment mon chien, disons que c'est plus un ami.

\- Ils s'appelle comment ?

\- Luke.

\- C'est joli comme prénom

- _Merci_

\- Il te dit merci

\- Tu parles avec lui ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, cet idiot ne savais pas ce que c'est les bisounours, ah ah !

\- _De 1, je suis pas un idiot, de 2, je suis un chien, je ne regarde pas la télé._

\- De 1, si, tu l'es, de 2, c'est vrai, désolée

\- Tu comprends ce qu'il te dit ?!

\- Oui, je sais parler aux animaux.

\- _Ok, je te pardonne, mais je ne suis pas un idiot._

-Si, tu l'es. Tu ne peut rien contre ma super intelligence !

- _Ça, je suis d'accord. C'est vrai que tu es intelligente, mais je ne suis pas un idiot._

\- Mouais...

\- C'est incroyable ! dit Hermione, Tu pourras me dire ce que dit Pattenrond ?

\- Ça, on sait, dit Ron, " j'ai faim ! " ou encore " gratte moi le ventre ! " ah ah !

\- Très drôle, vraiment ! Ah. Ah. Ah.

\- _Elle n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur..._

\- En même temps, il faut dire que la blague de Ron était pas terrible...

\- J'ai entendu !

\- C'était le but !

\- Je me disais aussi...!

Je lui lançait furtivement un sort sous la table, et il se retrouva avec écris " J'ai un humour de merde " sur le front au feutre indélébile. J'étouffais un rire alors qu'Hermione éclata d'un rire sonore qui eu raison de moi. Je suivi Hermione dans son fou rire, tandis que Ron se demandait toujours pourquoi nous rigoliions. Nous attirions alors l'attention de deux jumeaux roux carrément canon, qui ressemblaient étrangement à Ron. J'étais écroulée de rire lorsqu'ils demandèrent :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ne pouvant répondre, je me contentais de désigner Ron, toujours aussi perplexe. Ils se mirent à rire aussi et quand nous fûmes tous calmés, l'un des jumeaux demanda :

\- Qui a fait ça ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !

\- Je pense aussi !

\- _Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais tes yeux sont devenus jaunes clairs i minutes._

\- Ah oui ! Dumbledore m'avait expliqué le code couleur de mes yeux en quelque sorte. Le jaune est lié à la joie.

\- _Et je suppose que le bleu glaciers correspond à la peur et à l'angoisse._

\- Tu suppose bien, Luke, c'est exactement ça ! Au fait, vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Moi c'est Fred

\- Et moi Georges

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Avril ! *

\- Enchantés !

\- Au fait, tu as remarqué que presque tout les garçons de la salle te regarde ? dit Hermione

\- Comment ?

Je me retournais et, en effet, presque tout les garçons me regardaient, comme si j'étais une déesse descendu sur terre.

\- Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? Ça me mets mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? dit Fred

J'acquiecais.

\- Parce que tu es sûrement la fille la plus magnifique au monde dit Georges

\- Hein ?!

\- Mais non, je rigole ! Quoi que...

\- C'est pas drôle, Georges !

Il paraîssait déconcerté que j'arrive à faire la différence avec son jumeau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien.

\- Ok.

Étrangement, Georges était rouge comme une tomate.

\- Georges, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout rouge !

\- Quoi ?

Il devint alors encore plus rouge, s'excusa et sorti de la grande salle.

\- Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Rien, t'inquiètes pas dit Fred avec un sourire amusé.

\- J'y vais

\- Nan, t'inquiètes, pas besoin

Mais j'étais déjà partie. Une fois dans les couloirs, je me mis à courir comme une dératée pour rattraper Georges. Quand enfin je l'aperçu devant la grosse dame, je l'appelait.

\- Georges !

\- Avril ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai couru après. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis pour que tu parte comme ça ?

\- Rien, rien, c'est pas toi.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- Encore ?! Pour rien !

\- Je te crois pas.

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! Ciao !


	4. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : les personnages en dehors de l'héroïne ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Comment ça, tu ne me crois pas ?

Georges semblait gêné. Il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles !

\- Tu ne rougirais pas si il n'y avait rien. Je suis pas débile, tu sais.

\- J'ai jamais dis ça.

\- Tourne pas autour du chaudron, s'il te plaît.

Il me semblait impossible que ce soit moi, je n'étais pas si jolie. Je n'étais pas moche non plus : de longs cheveux noirs de jaïs ondulés ( ils m'arrivaient en bas du dos ), des yeux gris- bleus pétillants, des lèvres rouges rosés. J'étais plutôt jolie en y regardant bien.

\- Je... heu... Je peux pas te dire maintenant, désolé. Mais je te le dirai un jour, promis.

\- Mouais... Aller quoi ! Je suis curieuse !

\- Me pousse pas, Avril...

\- Sinon quoi ?

Il me plaqua contre le mur, et je poussait un petit cri sous la surprise.

\- Tu as compris ou pas encore ?

\- Ça dépend... Tu fais quoi si ça suffit pas ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- J'attends.

Il se colla à moi et mis son genou entre mes jambes.

\- Ça te suffit ?

\- Je crois que non.

Il s'éloigna, n'osant pas aller plus loin. Je ressentis une pointe de déception mais la repoussait, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment.

\- Je crois que je vais arrêter là. J'ai pas envie de subir les remarques de mon frère.

Il commençait à s'éloigner, mais je le retint.

\- Attends ! Vous avait pas un lien de parenté avec Ron ? Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez.

\- C'est normal, c'est notre frère, dit-il en ricanant

\- Georges Weasley, hein ?

\- Eh oui !

\- On devrait y retourner, ils vont se poser des questions !

\- Ouais !

Nous retournâmes à table en discutant joyeusement. Quand Luke m'aperçu, il me sauta littéralement dessus et me fît tomber à terre en frottant son museau sur ma joue.

\- Doucement Luke !

- _Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous faisiez quoi ?_

\- Rien !

\- _Mouais... Ce soir, tu me racontera tout dans les moindres détails !_

\- Oui papa, rigolais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

À table, les discussions allaient bon train, quand Fred demanda le plus innocemment du monde :

\- Vous faisiez quoi tout à l'heure ?

\- On discutait, dis-je un peu trop rapidement

\- J'y crois pas trop. La couleur rouge clair, elle veut dire quoi ?

\- Rien !

\- Si j'en crois le livre _Les couleurs et leurs significations,_ c'est de la honte ou de la gêne, dit Hermione

\- Intéressant !

Puis, se rendant compte de sa gaffe, elle dit :

\- Oh, pardon Avril ! C'est sorti tout seul !

\- Ouais, comme d'habitude, dit Ron

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Hermione, dis-je, ignorant la remarque de Ron.

Georges ne disait rien, il était tout rouge.

\- Georgie, je crois qu'on doit avoir une petite conversation, dit Fred, l'air narquois.

Il ne répondit rien, trop gêné pour parler. À l'heure d'aller dormir, j'hésitais encore entre Griffondor et Serpentard. J'interpellais Hermione pour lui demander conseil.

\- Hermione !

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire... Je suis dans deux maisons.

\- Quoi ?! Lesquelles ?!

\- Griffondor et Serpentard.

\- Hein ?! Mais ces deux maisons sont l'opposées l'une de l'autre !

\- Je sais bien...

\- Enfin bref ! Que voulais tu me demander ?

\- Ah oui ! Étant dans deux maisons différentes et ne voulant pas en privilégier une à l'autre, j'ai toujours le dilemme " Griffondor ou Serpentard ". Et je ne sais pas chez qui dormir...

\- Bah, étant une Griffondor, il est évident que je te conseillerais d'aller à Griffondor, mais puisque tu ne veux pas privilégier une maison à l'autre, ce que je comprends tout à fait, je te conseillerais de faire une journée sur deux. Donc aujourd'hui, Griffondor, et demain Serpentard.

\- Oui, très bonne idée Hermione ! Merci !

\- Mais je t'en prie, c'est normal !

J'allais donc me coucher chez les Griffondors, appréhendant le lendemain chez les Serpentards, qui, elle s'en doutait, serait sûrement beaucoup moins chaleureux et accueillants que les Griffondors, surtout après l'avoir aperçue chez leurs ennemis jurés. Le lendemain, je me levait avant les autres pour aller à la bibliothèque. Mais en me levant, je vit que le lit d'Hermione était également vide. Tout en me questionnant, je me rendit à la bibliothèque. J'eu la réponse à mes questions en voyant qu'Hermione était elle aussi à la bibliothèque. En m'asseyant à côté d'elle, je dis en rigolant :

\- Moi qui croyais être la seule intello de l'école !

\- Oui, je le croyais aussi. On a plus de points communs que je ne le pensais, finalement !

\- Oui !

En attendant le petit déjeuner, nous discutions des livres que nous avions lu, de ceux qui nous avait plu et de ceux que nous n'avions pas aimé ( il y en avait très peu d'ailleurs ). Quand vint l'heure du petit déjeuner, les autres soupirèrent en voyant qu'il y avait une deuxième Hermione à notre arrivée dans la grande salle. Alors que Luke arrivait pour ses papouilles du matin, il me suivi à la table des Serpentards. Je m'assis à la dernière place libre; à côté d'un mec avec des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et des yeux gris métallique.

\- On peut savoir qui tu es ? dit-il

\- Oui, quand tu m'aura dit qui tu es toi !

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy.

\- Avril Lavigne, dis-je en lui tendant la main

\- Es-tu une sang-pure ?

\- C'est quoi un sang-pur ? dis-je en baissant la main

\- Es-tu issue d'une famille de sorciers, pour être plus clair.

\- Non, pas que je sache.

\- Tu es une sang-de-bourbe ?!

\- Non plus !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es alors ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde.

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai fait preuve de patience, mais là, il commence sérieusement à me taper sur les bambous, le blondinet !

\- Et moi je crois que si tu ne me dis pas, je te vires de là !

\- Essai un peu pour voir ! dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il fût terrorisé en voyant mes yeux. En effet, je pense que sous l'effet de la colère, ils avaient pris une teinte rouge vif ( ou couleur sang ). Luke se mit à grogner sur Drago et il sembla revenir à lui.

\- La ferme, sale cabo ! s'écria-t-il

\- Toi la ferme, gosse de riche !

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je l'étranglais à distance, tant j'étais furieuse. Alors qu'il prenait une dangereuse teinte violette, le professeure McGonagall intervint juste à temps pour m'empêcher de le tuer.

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! Ciao !


	5. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : les personnages en dehors de l'héroïne ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Mademoiselle Lavigne ! Calmez-vous ! s'écria McGonagall

Je n'avais pas envie de me calmer. Je voulais tuer cet imbécile ! Non, mieux, je voulais le _détruire._ Cet idiot était encore à terre, la respiration sifflante.

\- Crève ! m'exclamais-je, petit prétentieux insignifiant !

McGonagall me maintenais pour éviter que je saute sur cet abruti pour l'achever.

\- Mademoiselle Lavigne ! Soutenez votre langage ! Allez dans le dortoir des Griffondors et réfléchissez à vos actes ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard ! Monsieur Goyle, veuillez accompagner monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie.

Il acquiesca sans rien dire et une fois qu'ils furent sortis, je rejoignit le dortoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux me rejoints.

\- Alors ça ! s'exclama Georges, maintenant je comprends pourquoi ils t'ont aussi envoyé à Serpentard ! Une vraie sauvage ! Mais c'est ça qu'on aime !

\- Exactement ! dit Fred, On aurait dit une lionne !

\- Plus sérieusement, la prochaine fois que je le croise, je crois que je vais le tuer !

\- Tu devrais te retenir, ou tu vas avoir de sacrés ennuis ! s'exclama Ron, Et je sais que c'est dur, on le supporte tout les jours depuis notre première année !

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire preuve d'autant de retenue, il me tape trop sur le système ! Il me faudrait au moins un truc pour décompresser derrière, mais franchement, je ne vois pas.

\- On est là nous !

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant.

\- Trouve-toi un copain ! dit une fille rousse qui venait d'entrer.

\- Euh..., dis-je en rougissant, ça pourrait marcher, mais... enfin...

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant ma mine déconfite.

\- Bref ! Je garde cette idée dans un coin de ma tête, en dernier recours. D'autres suggestions...?

\- Moi je trouve l'idée de Ginny plutôt bonne ! dit Georges

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il se mit à rougir. Comme c'est mignon !

\- Pas que je me porte volontaire ou quoi... balbutia t-il

\- Trop tard ! s'exclama Fred, Tu t'es engagé, tu dois être le copain d'Avril !

Je me mis à rougir comme jamais dans ma vie, j'étais littéralement rouge écrevisse.

\- Attendez ! Vous avez demandé à Avril si elle était d'accord ?

\- Pas la peine ! s'exclama Fred, il suffit de la regarder pour voir qu'elle est d'accord ! Pas vrai Avril ?

J'étais tellement confuse et gênée que je n'arrivais pas à répondre. J'étais devenu encore plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

\- Tu vois ! Elle ne rougirais pas autant si Georgie ne lui plaisait pas !

Cette fois, j'étais tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu me confondre avec un poisson rouge XXL Je filait de le dortoir des filles. Alors que je montais le escaliers, j'entendis Georges m'appeller.

\- Avril !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais pas aller dormir chez les Serpentards ?

\- Si ! Tu as raison !

Je redescendis les marches et dis bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de filer dans les dortoirs Serpentards. Je priait pour ne pas croiser Drago dans la salle commune, et avec la chance que j'ai, bien sûr, il fallait que je le croise ! P* tain !

\- Toi !

\- Me parle pas, imbécile !

\- Attends ! Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé !

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je m'étais figée sur place.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à bout comme je l'ai fais.

\- T'es tombé sur la tête ou, comment ça se passe ?

\- Non, j'ai juste réalisé que j'ai mal réagit.

\- McGonagall ?

\- Ouais...

\- Je me disais aussi. C'était bizarre.

\- N'empêche que je ne t'en veux pas, et ça c'est vrai.

\- C'est vrai ? Parce que moi, à ta place je m'en voudrais à mort.

\- C'est vrai je t'en ai voulu au début. Puis j'ai réfléchi et...

\- Réfléchir ? Tu sais faire ça, toi ?

\- Ok, la ferme.

Je me mis à rire, et puis je réalisait que nous étions seuls dans la salle commune. Même pas de Luke à l'horizon. Puis je me souvenais que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans la salle commune des Griffondors, en train de se faire papouiller par Fred. _Sale traître !_

\- Assied-toi, je t'en prie, dit-il en m'indiquant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Je m'assis alors sans rechigner.

\- Je savoir ce que tu es, dit-il en s'approchant de moi

\- Ah oui ? Bah dis-le puisque t'es malin !

\- Tes yeux change de couleur selon tes émotions, je me trompe ?

\- Nan, c'est ça.

\- Suivant cette piste, j'ai été à la bibliothèque pour chercher dans des livres ce que tu pourrais bien être.

\- Toi ? Chercher dans des livres ? C'est le scoop du jour !

\- La ferme. Donc je disais, j'ai cherché dans des livres ce que tu pourrais être. Le seul truc qui correspond ce serait juste impossible. Mais peut-être que tu est la dernière de ton espèce, alors je vais te demander quand même.

Je suis cramée. Il a trouvé. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

\- Es-tu une fée ?

Je ne répondit pas. J'étais en état de choc. Il sourit en voyant ma mine déconfite.

\- Échec et math.

\- Je n'ai rien perdu. Tu as juste trouvé ce que je suis. Et alors ? D'ailleurs, dis-je triomphalement, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Ma mère était une fée. Pas mon père. Je suis une sang-mêlée de deux espèces.

Je me levait, mais il attrapa mon poignet.

\- Je trouverai ce que tu es.

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

Je libèrait mon poignet et allais me coucher, sous les regards assassins de certaines filles. Le lendemain, j'allais déjeuner, mon casque sur les oreilles. Fan de métal un jour, fan de métal toujours. Je savais que les autres me parlais, mais je ne les entendais pas, et ça m'allais très bien. Je passais le reste de la journée avec le casque sur les oreilles au plus grand désespoir des professeurs. Le soir, montais directement dans le dortoir Griffondor et mis _Tik Tok_ de Ke$ha à fond sur ma chaîne-hifi. Juste pour le plaisir, je mis un système au-dessus de la porte pour que dès que quelqu'un passe la porte, un sot d'eau glacé se renverse sur elle. Et je ne fût pas déçue car Hermione passa la porte pour me dire de baisser le son 2 minutes après. Elle se retrouva trempée jusqu'au os et j'éclatais de rire. Elle descendit en rouspétant et j'entendis d'ici le rire des Weasley. Au bout de 10 minutes j'éteingnis la musique, par respect pour cette pauvre Hermione.

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 4 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ciao !


	6. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : les personnages en dehors de l'héroïne ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Chapitre 5**

Je descendait dans la salle commune et vit qu'Hermione était encore trempée.

\- Je suis désolée Hermione !

\- Tu peux l'être !

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? ricana Fred

\- Ouais, et j'en suis pas peu fière !

\- Et ça t'amuse en plus ! s'exclama Hermione

\- Euh...

Elle fila dans le dortoir des filles et me lançait à sa suite.

\- Hermione attends !

\- Quoi ?! dit-elle en arrivant

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû...

\- En effet !

\- Aller, quoi ! Tu vas pas bouder pour ça !

\- Si !

C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny arriva.

\- Hermione, ce n'était qu'une petite blague, tu ne vas pas la blâmer pour ça !

\- J'ai été ridiculisée !

\- Mais non ! C'était très drôle mais tu n'étais pas ridicule !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Puisque je te le dis !

\- Dans ce cas, Avril je te pardonne.

\- Cool ! Merci Ginny !

\- Je t'en prie !

Elle partie, me laissant seule avec Hermione.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Faut que je te dise un truc...

Si Drago le savais, il fallait que je le dise à Hermione.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je... euh... Je ne suis... pas... une... euh... sorcière...

\- Quoi ?! Je m'en doutais un peu, mais quand même !

À vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Attends, elle a dit quoi là ?!

\- Comment ça " Tu t'en doutais " ?

\- Tes yeux changent de couleurs selon tes émotions. Je ne connais qu'une espèce qui a cette caractéristique : les fées. En plus, je ne pense pas qu'un sorcier puisse étrangler à distance.

\- J'avoue... Je suis une fée. Mais pas seulement...

\- Comment ça " Pas seulement " ?

\- Je... Promets-moi que tu resteras mon amie.

\- Je te le promet.

\- Je suis à moitié vampire, dis-je d'une traite

\- Mais... Comment survie tu sans... te nourrir ?

\- Mon côté fée me permet de survivre sans. Mais mieux vaut ne pas se blesser en ma présence.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

\- Nan.

\- Ah... Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus me parler après...

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy. Je ne repousse pas ce qui n'ont pas le même rang ou le même sang que moi.

\- Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. On devrait dormir.

\- Oui, t'as raison.

Le lendemain, je me rendais sur le terrain de Quidditch pour voir l'entraînement d'Harry et les jumeaux quand je croisais Malefoy.

\- Hey !

\- Salut, répondit-je froidement

\- Tu boude ?

\- Non, dis-je en m'asseyant dans les gradins

\- Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu es ?

\- Non.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Ouais, mais pour en être sûr, j'ai un truc à faire.

Il sorti un petit flacon noir de sa veste, le déboucha et me le tendis. _Si c'est du sang, je suis foutue._

\- Je suis censé faire quoi avec ça, dis-je en saisissant le flacon

\- Sens.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Du sang.

\- Quoi ?! Je refuse, reprends-le !

\- Sinon j'emploie les grands moyens.

\- Je m'en fiche ! dis-je en posant le flacon devant lui

Il sorti alors de sa veste une espèce de dague et voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une entaille dans sa paume, je l'arrêtais en disant :

\- T'es complètement malade !

Il ne répondit pas et avant que je puisse l'arrêter, il se piqua la paume avec la dague. Du sang commença à couler de la plaie. Je ne pût détourner le regard du liquide ambré qui goutait maintenant sur le sol. J'étais comme attirée par l'odeur de son sang. J'étais toujours dans un état second, lorsqu'Hermione m'interpella.

\- Avril !

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de son arrivé. Je sortis alors de ma transe et me rendit compte que mes canines était sorti entre temps et que mes yeux avaient dû virer au rouge sang. Je rétractais mes canines à la hâte et partais en courant. Je me réfugiais dans les toilettes des filles où Mimi Geignarde vint me parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Avril ?

\- Salut Mimi. Rien, à part que Drago Malefoy sais maintenant que je suis à moitié vampire et qu'il va sûrement s'en servir pour me nuire...

\- Drago Malefoy ? Le Serpentard blond ? Naaaaaaaaan ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dans le fond, c'est un mec bien, il faut juste qu'il s'ouvre un peu à toi !

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Mais oui ! Fais confiance à Mimi !

\- D'accord.

Après avoir remercié Mimi et lui avoir dit au revoir, je suis ressortie des toilettes et aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards, qui était toujours vide d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'y suis allé. Alors que je me demandais quoi faire, je sentis que quelqu'un m'enserrai la taille par derrière.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Devine, dit une voix que je connaissais bien

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Drago ?

\- Rien, mademoiselle la vampire.

Je fermait les yeux et soupirais d'exaspération. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il serrait toujours ma taille, il était devant moi.

\- Alors lâche-moi.

\- Non, me susurra t-il à l'oreille

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie, dit-il avec un sourire ô combien craquant

J'essayais de le repousser sans trop de force en mettant mes mains sur son torse. Sauf qu'avec le peu de conviction que j'y mettais, bien sûr je ne risquait pas de me libérer.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Ça, dis-je en désignant ses mains sur ma taille

\- J'ai pas besoin de me justifier.

\- Si, puisque je te le demande.

\- Laisse-tomber, dit-il en me lâchant

J'étais déçue qu'il m'ai lâchée, mais je n'en laissait rien paraître.

\- Salut, dis-je en partant

N'ayant rien à faire dans la salle commune des Serpentards, je me dirigeait vers celle des Griffondors. Je ne trouvais là-bas que Fred et Georges, assis dans un canapé.

\- Salut les gars !

\- Salut Avril !

\- Ça vous dérange pas si je joue à Just Dance ?

\- À quoi ?

\- Oh ! C'est un jeu moldu, je vais vous montrer.

À l'aide de mes pouvoirs, je fît apparaître une télé écran plat, une Wii, des manettes et le jeu _Just Dance 2017_ au dessus de la cheminée. Je fît également apparaître une prise électrique et branchais le tout. Une fois la Wii et la télé en marche, j'inserrai le disque dans la Wii et mis le jeu en route. Rien que ça, et les jumeaux étaient déjà ahuris. Je leurs expliquais le principe du jeu et jouait la chanson _Single ladies_ pour leurs montrer. Hermione, qui était arrivée au milieu de la chanson, demanda à jouer. J'ai accepté avec plaisir et avant de commencer la chanson, elle m'a glissé à l'oreille que les jumeaux avaient des regards qui se perdaient. Je suis devenue rouge écrevisse, et les autres ont cru que c'était parce que j'avais chaud. C'était vrai en quelque sorte. Ainsi, nous passions tous notre après-midi à jouer à Just Dance.

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 5 ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! Ciao !


	7. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : les personnages en dehors de l'héroïne ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, je me levais tôt et sortie dehors. Je fît apparaître une moto et partie me balader. Je revint pile à l'heure pour déjeuner. Je m'assis à la table des Serpantards.

\- Alors, dit Drago, on aime les balades à motos ?

\- Comment...

\- Je t'ai vu ce matin, me coupa t-il

\- Ah. Si tu veux savoir y a beaucoup de choses que j'aime.

\- Comme le sang ? me susurra t-il

\- De 1, lâche-moi avec ça, de 2, j'en ai jamais bu.

Il parut surpris, mais ne dit rien et me regarda d'un air moqueur. Ce regard ne me disais rien qui vaille. À la fin du déjeuner, Drago me demanda de venir avec lui. Vous voyez ! Je l'avais dit que ce regard me disais rien qui vaille ! Mais j'ai quand même accepté. _Quelle conne !_ Il m'emmena dans la salle commune des Serpantards et ressortis la dague de l'autre jour. _Je la sens vraiment pas bien cette histoire._

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais bu de sang ?

\- Oui, pourquoi j'aurais menti ?

\- Pour rien. Tu connais le proverbe " Il y a une première fois à tout " ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

 _Oh oh ! Code rouge ! Je le sens vraiment très très mal ! Barre-toi, vite !_

\- Pour ça.

D'un coup il s'approcha et s'entailla le carotide. Sans réussir à le contrôler, mes canines sortirent et se plantèrent toutes seules dans son cou. C'était le meilleur truc que j'ai bu de ma vie, et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. J'étais accrochée à son cou, telle une sangsue, lui pompant le sang sans réussir à me stopper.

\- Aïe ! s'écria t-il, Stop, tu me fais mal !

Mais je continuais à lui pomper le sang, je le vidait de ses forces sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pu réprimer un gémissement, tant c'était bon. Je sentais le liquide chaud se déverser en moi, tel de l'énergie pure. Soudain, je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière. Je tombais sur les fesses et me lèchais les lèvres, encore recouvertes de sang. J'étais comme en train d'emaner d'une transe, revenant peu à peu à la réalité. Et je me rendais compte de ce que j'avais fait. _Un monstre, je suis un monstre._ Je me rendais compte de l'horreur que j'avais commise. Je me rendais aussi compte que la personne qui m'avais tirée en arrière et me regardais avec dégoût n'étais autre que le professeure McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore était également présent et était agenouiller avec le professeur Rogue à côté de Drago, qui était dans les vappes. J'étais choquée par mes propres actes et sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Qu'allaient donc penser mes amis quand ils l'apprendrais ? M'essuyant le visage de toute trace de sang, je couru me réfugier dans les toilettes des filles, demander conseil à Mimi Geignarde. Arrivée dans les toilettes, je m'effondrai en pleurs sur le sol.

\- Avril ?

\- Hermione...? demandais-je d'une petite voix

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, c'était trop dur.

\- Avril, tu as une tâche au coin de la bouche... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est du... du sang ?!

Mes sanglots redoublèrent, alors que je repensais à ce que j'avais fait.

\- Avril, qu'est-ce que tu as fais...?

\- Je...snif, il m'a pas laissé le choix...snif, j'ai pas pu me contrôlée...snif !

\- Qui ?

\- Snif...Drago...snif...

Elle se leva et m'aida à faire de même. Elle m'aida à nettoyer les restes de sang et nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'infirmerie. Nous avons vu Drago inconscient dans un lit, une compresse dans le cou. Je me remis à pleurer en voyant le résultat de mes actes. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha en me voyant pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Drago est son ami, elle est triste de le voir dans cet état, répondit Hermione précipitamment

\- Je vois, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ta faute !

\- S-si...snif... T-tout est de m-ma fa-aute...snif...

\- Viens, dit-elle en m'emmenant dans la salle commune des Griffondors

Heureusement pour moi, la salle était vide.

-J-je s-s-suis un m-monstre...snif...

\- Mais non, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de perdre le contrôle...

Je continuais de pleurer. Je pleurais encore lorsque le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la salle.

\- Allons, allons... Calmez-vous Miss Lavigne... Pourriez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plaît, Miss Granger ?

\- Bien sûr professeur...

Elle sortie, me laissant seule avec Dumbledore. Il attendis que je sois calmée ( ce qui prit bien 20 minutes ) pour me dire :

\- Il faut apprendre à vous contrôlée, Miss Lavigne, sinon je crains fort que des drames en découleront...

Je hochait la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de réfléchir.

Il sorti de la salle et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Ron entrèrent. En voyant ma tête ils parurent inquiets.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry

\- Vous êtes au courant pour Drago ?

\- Ouais, dit Ron, apparemment il s'est fait attaquer par une bête sauvage.

\- Ha ! Alors c'est ça leur excuse !

\- Comment ça " leur excuse " ? dit Harry

\- C'est pas une bête sauvage, dis-je en me remettant à pleurer, c'est moi !

\- Comment ça pourrait être toi ? dit Ron, Tu ferais pas de mal à une mouche !

\- Laisse tomber, t'es vraiment débile !

Je partie dans le dortoir des filles en courant et j'entendis Harry dire " T'es vraiment un idiot ! " Une heure plus tard, Georges vint me voir dans le dortoir et je fût étonnée que Fred ne soit pas venu. Il s'asseya à côté de moi sur mon lit et dit :

\- Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Ça va ?

\- Tu es au courant ? Alors tu sais que...

\- Que tu es à moitié vampire ? Oui. Et ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Au contraire...

\- Comment ça " au contraire " ?

\- À vrai dire, quand on me parle de fille vampire, j'imagine toujours des filles habillées de cuir noir avec de longues canines. L'image n'est pas déplaisante...

\- Georges ! dis-je en rougissant

\- Bah quoi ? On a le droit de rêver, non ?

\- Si tu veux, je peux m'habiller en cuir noir et faire sortir mes canines.

\- Oh Ouais !

Je grognais et fît apparaître un paravent. Je me glissait derrière et m'habillait d'une mini-jupe à clous avec une ceinture, bottines à lacets et d'un bustier ( le tout en cuir noir, bien sûr ).

\- Tu te moque pas, hein ?

\- Mais non !

Je fît sortir mes canines et sortie de derrière le paravent. Il eu l'air surpris en me voyant. Il me détailla de haut en bas, comme si il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.

\- T'exagèrerais pas un peu là ? dis-je en souriant, dévoilant mes canines.

\- Même pas un peu. Tu es magnifique.

Je devint rouge écrevisse en quelques secondes et il éclata de rire voyant ma gêne.

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 6 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ciao !


End file.
